


Candy Aisle

by jeonghna



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Supermarket!AU, also minghao's kind of a dick sorry, overuse of the word 'asshole', seungkwan is a toddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghna/pseuds/jeonghna
Summary: Jeonghan just wanted to do the weekly shopping in peace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is like the only thing i've finished this year pls excuse any mistakes
> 
> edit: the formatting was annoying me so i tried to change it but ao3 is doing weird shit
> 
> crossposted to aff

Jeonghan definitely recalls telling Seungcheol to go to the vegetable aisle and fetch the greens that Jeonghan hides in Seungkwan's food (he's stuck with the drama king himself, who will begin to screech at the mere sight of anything grown naturally). Yet here Jeonghan is, standing in the vegetable aisle after Seungcheol has been MIA for ten minutes (ten!) and not-so-silently cursing out his boyfriend for leaving him with the shopping cart filled with screaming child. Where is Seungcheol, however? 

The scowl on Jeonghan's face deepens; why couldn't his boyfriend just pick up two stalks of broccoli without getting sidetracked for once? He doesn't have time to ponder this, though, as Seungkwan is drawing a lot of attention to himself by screeching about all the "cow-food" around him. Jeonghan is quick to grab the broccoli and then push the cart out of the cursed aisle to look for Seungcheol. 

"I swear to god, that asshole is so dead when I find him." 

"Asshole, asshole," he hears Seungkwan parrot. Great. Just when he thought this experience couldn't get any better. 

"Seungkwan, that's a grown-up word, okay? You can't say that."   
"But you always say it's good to learn new words."   
"It is, it is. Just not that on–" He is cut off by the four-year-old yelling the dreaded word again, but this time his chubby finger is pointing in the direction of something.   
"Asshole!" Jeonghan follows Seungkwan's finger until his gaze falls upon whatever the kid is pointing at and...there's his idiot boyfriend. Using his long legs to his advantage, Jeonghan strides towards Seungcheol with fury in his eyes. 

Unfortunately, Jeonghan is so focused on his target (Seungcheol) that he doesn't see the woman who steps right in front of him, causing a very loud shopping cart collision. Jeonghan dies for what is probably the seventh time in the past fifteen minutes. That's it! Jeonghan's day cannot get any worse than this unless– 

"Watch where you're going, lady!" Unless that happens. He's so angry that he doesn't even notice Seungkwan beginning to cry out of surprise. Jeonghan lays his hands on his hips, glaring at the woman. 

"What did you just say?" he hisses, lowering his voice. 

"I said, move, lady," the woman sneers. Oh, okay. 

"Listen, ma'am," he spits out the word as if it were a curse (Seungkwan continues to cry from the shopping cart). "I am currently having the shittiest day in my entire life and I certainly don't need you here to drip lemons on my bleeding wounds. I have no energy to fight right now, so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to step out of your line of sight before your face turns me to stone." Jeonghan gives her an immensely fake grin before sidestepping her cat food-filled cart and resuming his beeline towards Seungcheol, who has disappeared yet again.

"Can you look out for Assho– Seungcheol, please, Seungkwannie?" Jeonghan asks. The child wipes the tears and obediently stands at the front of the cart, looking from side to side as Jeonghan pushes it. The older thanks every deity there is that Seungkwan is not speaking about the shopping-cart-collision incident.   
"TURN RIGHT!!!" Seungkwan suddenly yells. Jeonghan yanks the cart into what looks like the fucking candy aisle and, of course, there is Choi "Irresponsible Idiot" Seungcheol, standing right in between the Party Packs of Reece's Pieces and 500 different Willy Wonka Factory inventions. Seungcheol, however, is so immersed in staring at the "All New!!!" Strawberry Wafers that he doesn't see Jeonghan barreling towards him with a scowl stamped onto his face. 

"Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me," Jeonghan seethes. Seungcheol turns to face him and Jeonghan sees that his arms are completely full of candy.   
"Oh, hi, babe!" Seungcheol sounds nervous after glancing at Jeonghan's face. As he should be, the younger thinks. 

"What do you think you're doing?!" 

"Um..." Seungcheol tries to stall. 

"Buying groceries?"   
"No, Seungcheol," Jeonghan tries to stay calm, but can't keep his nostrils from flaring in anger. "Groceries are things that we need. You were buying candy." 

"Technically, I haven't bought it yet..."  
Jeonghan prides himself on being relatively level-headed. Not between the two of them, of course, but in general. Among their group of friends, he'd rank himself a strong 7th place on a scale of most to least calm. But today, right now, at this moment in time, Jeonghan's mood is at minus one hundred and his first instinct is to throw a pack of Skittles at his boyfriend's head. In hindsight, not the smartest idea with an easily excitable, impressionable toddler watching your every move.   
"FOOD FIGHT!!!" Seungkwan picks up the first thing he sees, which to Jeonghan's horror, is an egg from the carton. Who opened that, anyway? For a four-year-old, he has pretty good aim; the egg lands smack in the middle of Seungcheol's t-shirt. 

"Oh, you've done it now." Seungcheol grabs the packet of flour from the cart, and before the other two can even think, he's ripping open the bag and shaking it in their direction. 

"Seungcheol!" Jeonghan splutters, but doesn't let it faze him too much, because he's already reaching for a cupcake box that's sitting on the shelf. He picks one out and hurls it at Seungcheol's face, icing-first. Seungkwan is hooting at the sight of bright pink icing smeared all over Seungcheol's nose. The older retaliates by chucking a tomato from the cart in Jeonghan's direction, but he manages to duck in time. The supermarket employee standing behind him, however, is not so lucky. The tomato flies straight to his forehead, staining the crisp white of his snapback. Gasps are heard from three of them while the employee is still frozen with shock.   
"You three," he seethes, flicking a piece of tomato from his hat, "are in big trouble." 

——————————————

They end up standing in an office while the supermarket manager rings up the damages; Seungkwan is having a glaring contest with the tomato employee. Seungcheol looks over to them and belatedly realizes that the employee's name is Minghao, and that he used to give them discounts. No more of that, Seungcheol supposes. Jeonghan and Seungcheol both open their wallets to split the cost. The younger stares wistfully at the money, reluctant to hand it over.   
"Thank you," the manager says, "I hope I'm right to assume that this won't happen if you come again."  Minghao sneers, "Or just don't come again." Before anyone can respond, Seungkwan stomps as close to Minghao as he can. He takes a deep breath in and–   
"Seungkwan, don–"   
"ASSHOLE!" 

——————————————

They walk back to their car covered in food and banned from the supermarket for a month. Seungkwan is holding Jeonghan's hand and Seungcheol's walking behind them. If Seungcheol is honest, he's a little worried and a lot scared; Jeonghan hasn't said anything since they paid for the groceries (or, more, the mess). Jeonghan is really, really good at holding grudges, and Seungcheol doesn't want to choose between cleaning all the bathrooms for a month and sleeping on the couch for half a year. 

He hears the sound of the car unlocking, and climbs into the passenger seat as Jeonghan buckles Seungkwan into the back. The eldest tries to work out what to say to Jeonghan. I'm really sorry? Well, that was fun? You should've just let me buy the candy? Okay, maybe not that last one. Jeonghan climbs into the driver's seat, and is about to start the engine, but pauses; Seungcheol jumps at the chance.   
"Jeonghan, I–"  
 He stops when he notices the other's shoulders shaking; his head is hung and a hand comes up to cover his mouth. He couldn't be...crying, could he?  
 "Jeonghan, are you oka–"  
 And Jeonghan throws his head back only to reveal a full-blown smile; his loud, contagious laughter fills the silent car. It's not long before Seungkwan joins in, and even Seungcheol can't resist. The three of them stay there, laughing their heads off for a while before the sound dies down into occasional giggles.  
 "Thank you both for probably the most exciting day I've had this year," says Jeonghan.  
 "You're welcome!" They chorus in response.  
 "Hey, you're supposed to say it back!"  
 "Thank you, o beautiful Prince Jeonghan, for letting me get a Mars bar before we left," Seungcheol replies, fake-swooning Jeonghan's shoulder before the younger pushes him (hard) back into his seat.  
 "Thank you, o pretty Jeonghannie, for teaching me a new word!" Seungkwan beams. Jeonghan thinks that the punishment can wait.


End file.
